Candy Girl
by death cherries
Summary: Kitty has become addicted to candy. The Brotherhood boys are starving, until Pietro sets up a date for Lance with the candy Kitty. ONE SHOT rated T for language LANCITTY!


**Candy Girl**

Hiya everyone! I have this serious habit of doing oneshots now, I don't know why, and I also tend to do them at like, twelve in the morning now! Somebody kick me (not literally…). Also, I do not own the characters in this story or anything related to Marvel.

* * *

She popped another one in her mouth; this was her new addiction now. Fifteen year old Kitty Pryde now couldn't help herself; she just couldn't keep herself away from the sweets. The bubble gum's sugar soon filled her mouth and satisfied her tongue, she swooned to the flavor. Rogue and Kurt watched as she chewed on it and formed her bubble. "Damn girl," Rogue observed, "don't rush it all down at once! You just came back from that candy shop!"

"I can't help it!" Kitty giggled out as she popped another pink cube into her mouth. The stuff was now getting thicker and harder to chew, but the flavor was building as well.

"It's her new drug now," Kurt joked as he popped the bubble that she was building.

"Kurt!" Kitty scolded as she popped another cube into her mouth, "Now I have to start over again!"

"Don't you think you should save those?" Rogue suggested with a smile.

"They're only fifty cents each, I can just get more." Kitty pointed out as she chewed on the pink gunk.

"_Only_ fifty cents," Kurt emphasized, "I can see it now, your entire pocket money going to nothing but gum. Is that all that you spent it on?"

"Nope," Kitty smiled as she presented the plastic bag and presented everything that she had bought. "Chocolate cookies, chocolate covered mints, swirly lollis, strawberry cream pops and other gums and lollipops." She smiled as she held them each displayed, her small collection.

"Damn!" Rogue exclaimed, "That's not all I see in this bag here, look, you got other stuff too! Gum drops, licorice, taffy apples, fruity chews."

"Man Kitty, you're going to get sick eating all of that stuff." Kurt said with worry as he snuck his tail into her bag.

"So who you gonna share it with?" Rogue asked, with a hint in her voice.

"To be honest, you can take the gum drops and licorice," Kitty said as she handed them to Rogue, "I hate chewy stuff."

"Look at you!" Rogue laughed out, "You're eating gum!"

"But gum doesn't get caught on my teeth." Kitty giggled out, "Hey, Kurt! Stop eating all of my cookies!"

* * *

"Man this bums, yo!" Toad whined as he sat lazily on the floor, "There's nothing to eat here."

"The cupboards are bare and falling apart!" Pietro exclaimed as he checked each one.

"So when is Mystique coming back?" Fred asked as he read his comics.

"Who knows," Toad answered, "but I do know that the first thing I'm going to do is tell her to fill up the fridge and cupboards."

"You can say that again," Fred sighed out.

"Blob, you of all people ate all the food before we did!" Pietro pointed out as he chucked a filthy cushion at his head.

"Not my fault!" Fred argued, "I was hungry!"

"You aren't the _**only**_ one!" Pietro snarled.

"Would you two just shut up?!" Lance roared as he tore off his headphones, "Dammit! It's hard enough to listen to anything when you two are fighting."

"Yo, Lance!" Toad called out, "How about you take Kitty out to eat somewhere?"

"What for?" Lance asked not caring as he plucked on his guitar.

"Cause if you take her out, you can bring home the leftovers." Toad informed as he stared up into the ceiling with hunger.

"Go back to eating flies," Lance shot as he put his phones back on.

"Hey, that's not such a bad idea!" Pietro enthused, "Hurry up! Go call her right now!" He then delivered Lance the phone.

"No way! I don't even have the money to take us out!"

"Who says _you_ have to pay for the meal?" Pietro pointed out as he dialed the number, "Just make her do it."

"No way in hell!" Lance said angrily as he stood up, "I'm not going to do that!"

"Too late!" Pietro sang as he tore off the headphones and placed the phone next to his ear, "It's ringing."

"I'll kill you for this," Lance growled.

"Hello?"

"Kitty?"

"Lance!" Kitty squealed through the receiver, "What's with the special call?"

"Lance wants to take you out!" Pietro shouted into the speaker.

"Really?" Kitty asked shyly.

"N-not really, I just wanted-!"

"He does!" Fred shouted.

"You available?!" Toad added in, "He wants to take you out tonight, pronto!"

"Well," Kitty replied slowly. The boys piled on the phone for the rest of her answer, "I didn't eat yet…"

"Wonderful!" Pietro exclaimed, "How's six?!"

"Six is fine," Kitty replied.

"Perfect!" Pietro sang, "Okay! See you there, bye!" _Click!_ The phone went off.

"Are you guys nuts!?" Lance exasperated, "I have absolutely no money!"

"Don't sweat it," Pietro said smoothly with a wave of his hand, "being the loving girlfriend she's supposed to be, she'll pay for the entire meal."

"That's horrible."

"Horrible, but think of it this way, you're doing it for a good cause." The speedy boy explained.

"What good cause?"

"Feeding **us**, yo!" Toad finished up, "What other reason do you need?"

"A reason not to kill all of you," Lance spoke.

"We'll get to that later," Pietro finished, "right now, you should get ready for the **big** dinner. Don't forget about the leftovers, alright Lance? And you better leave a lot left over!"

* * *

Lance looked at the clock, five fifty. He put a hand to his head and groaned, how was he going to explain this all to Kitty? He didn't want to disappoint her; after all, that idiot Pietro had gotten her hopes up on taking her out to someplace nice and fancy. But what was he to say? Hey, I'm broke poor so let's just forget about the whole idea! He couldn't say something like that. Thinking quickly, Lance had to think of the cheapest, yet pleasing place he could think of. But what? Where was such a place that you could go that would cost you less than a dollar? Oh right, gum. Some _romantic_ dinner that would be! While he was thinking, he then noticed Kitty phasing through the large institute gates. Starting up the jeep, she then got in and they drove off.

"It was nice of you to call and ask me," Kitty said as she looked up at him, "I was in the mood to go out. Everyone is just a crowd in there!" She smiled at him and he gave an uneasy smile back.

"Same here," Lance said as he tried to keep the conversation going, "wanting to go out too, but the thing is…I don't know where to be honest."

"Hmm," Kitty began as she thought, "well, if it's alright with you, I don't really feel like eating."

"Really?" Lance asked happily.

"Yeah, and if it's alright with you," Kitty went on as she looked at him with puppy eyes, "could we go to someplace smaller?"

"Like?"

"How about the candy shop?"

"There?" Lance asked as he thought about it, "Sure, why not?"

"Thanks Lance!"

Lance grinned with satisfaction, '_Well __**that **__was taken care of,_' he thought to himself, '_now all that needs to be taken care of is problem number two…_' but putting on a smile for Kitty, Lance drove to the Bayville shopping center. Taking her by the hand, the two soon spent a night full of candy shopping, Kitty buying more of her favorite gum. Lance watched with amazement as Kitty bought bags full of gum and other sweets. When she was done, the two headed back into the parking lot and drove off into the park.

Sitting in the back, Kitty leaned on him as she chewed her gum, both of them gazing into the night sky. "Beautiful night isn't it?" she asked as she placed a cube into his mouth.

"Sure is," Lance agreed as he chewed on the sweet gunk. Adjusting himself a bit, he then looked at her, "So is this really what you wanted? Just a night to hang out and chew on gum?"

"Yup!" Kitty piped as she placed a cube into her mouth and his, "Is it lame?"

"Nope." Lance replied, "Actually, I really like it."

"Oh," Kitty said as she took up a bag, "this is for you to take home, thought you might have a sweet tooth too." She gave him a smile.

Lance laughed a bit as he kissed her forehead, "Candy girl," he chuckled.

"Can't help it!" Kitty giggled.

Finally when it was starting to get late, Lance started up the jeep and drove Kitty back home. Giving each other a kiss for the night, Lance promised to take her out again if she wanted and Kitty happily agreed and reminded him about the bag. "Don't forget now."

"I won't," he promised as he drove off. Reaching back to the Brotherhood home, he couldn't help but laugh on the inside to what they were expecting. "I'm back," Lance declared as he entered.

"Finally!" Pietro exasperated as he made his way to the living room.

"What took 'ya?" Fred asked as he got up.

"Sorry, kinda got carried away," Lance chuckled as he presented the bag.

"Well who cares?" Toad said as he hopped toward him, "Judging from the look of that bag it must be something big." But when the boys opened it, they were horrified to find nothing but candy goods in it.

"Lance!" Pietro exclaimed, "What the hell?! There's nothing but **candy** in here!!"

"Sorry," Lance said with a smile as he headed up to his room, "but hey, it's like you said, **she **paid for it!"

* * *

Just wanted to do a cute story of Lancitty, nothing with sex but still some rough language. Can't help myself on that one! R&R and I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
